DC: 2011-08-13 - Bruce Did What?!
It hadn't taken long for Perry to get through the other interviews, it was later the same day that Perry called to confirm that he'd be willing to offer Cass a place at the paper on a trial basis. She'd have to work for the front page, but it was as always with Perry a fair chance. Bruce hadn't been there. The meeting over Bruce makes his way through the Daily Planet with his cell phone in hand. "Of course not Lucius, you told me... No I may not be a fan of such talks, but that doesn't mean I fold. We got a fair deal." He sounds almost like he's getting a lecture. "No, I'm not going to do that. I'm coming back to Gotham. I happen to have plans for the weekend." He seems oblivious to the people working around him, works boring, he tends to ignore those doing it as he makes his way instead towards Perry's office. To say Cass was surprised, would be an understatement. She would have swore she wouldn't have gotten the job! This only confuses her. But she accepts, always willing to take on a challenge. Cass had showed back up to fill out some more paperwork for employment. Her first official day is Monday, not today, but the newspaper never sleeps and so she is here to do her duty for her new employer. She has just finished up when she gets up from the empty desk she was filling her paperwork out on and goes to turn it into the secretary. She almost runs smack into none other than Bruce Wayne himself! "Oh! Tight quarters," and she makes a bit of a funny face and bites the tip of her tongue. "Well, could be worse, could have landed on top of you. Talk about awkward to explain," she quips. She then grins, "Sorry, you are on the phone." Bruce hangs up quickly enough. His attention turning to Cass. "Ah, miss De la Croix. It's good to see you again. I'm glad to see you got the job. I was rooting for you." He looks around before turning his attention back to Cass, grin in place. "If I'm being honest with you I think Perry quite liked you, seems he argues with the people he likes. Yells at them a lot too. I think that's why he agrees with me so often." He shrugs as shoulder. "Ah, you'd be amazed how many people trip into me, I suppose it's because I'm easily overlooked." If there's one thing Bruce Wayne isn't it's easily over looked, he's quite a big guy and more importantly he's got presence. Your words cause Cass to laugh. "Please, just call me Cass." Her blue painted lips curve into a warm, and bit of a snarky smile, "Oh yes, easily overlooked. I'm sure it has nothing to do with trying to land on top of you as the two of you trip, or touch that chest of yours. Nope, not at all." Though she didn't touch you, just almost run into you as she got up from the chair she was sitting in. "If you haven't figured out women by now, you are never going to." Course, she doesn't believe for a second you are clueless, she just thinks you are being silly. "As for Perry? We shall see. If he wants hell, I can sure give it to him good." Bruce arches an eyebrow. He's been called ignorant in every field other than good food, wines, women, and ski slopes. He just offers a wide and charming grin. "Ah, but Cass. I'm a gentleman, generally there's a dinner or two between the falling and rubbing my chest." He shakes his head a little. "And I'm afraid that I don't think Selina would approve." "Who's Selina? I don't keep up with all of Gotham City's latest gossip, but I guess I should now," Cass admits. "I just know about the stunt with Supergirl," and she tsks softly. "So, is Selina someone special?" She smiles at that, wiggling her eyebrows at you. Wait...is she pumping you for information?! "Selina Kyle. My relationship with her is a matter of public record." It's known as fairly on again off again, but by Bruces standards it's impressive. His expression becomes serious. "And there wasn't any 'stunt' with Supergirl. she was simply a shy young woman who'd never even so much as danced before. I thought she deserved the oppertunity to do that much at least." He returns that smile of his, but beyond that. I should point out that I don't give interviews." "I wouldn't dream of it! I'm just being nosy, cause I'm personally curious." Least Cass is straight-up about that. She will actually look up the Gotham City social columns now. "And seriously?" She appears thoughtful, "That would suck. I love dancing, well, the clubbing kind. Thanks for looking after her then. The Supers are sort of Metropolis' pride and joy. Hell, I even wear a big ol' S in my freetime," she states with a bit of a smirk. "Though I guess you have another meeting with Perry to attend to...so sorry to keep you," she says with only half sincerity, she certaining didn't mind talking to you! Laughing Bruce nods. "Yes, they're an impressive group. And that's what I thought." He offers another wide grin. "And you didn't hold me up at all, I was actually going to see who he'd picked... I told him I approved of you, you argued with him, none of the other candidates did. You also show a different style to Perry, it'd be good to see more diversity in the paper." With that he chuckles. "I'm almost always the one holding up other people." With that however he does open the door to Perry's office to step inside and talk with the editor.